


Price

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Clubbing, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: Club, damn it, even the word was making Shuichi feel like backing down. He was in his twenties now, and shamefully he had to admit that he had never, not even once in his life went clubbing. It simply didn’t appeal to him.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 295





	Price

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Hi, so if you've seen my other work you know this, but I'm writing this solely to get over my own hatred towards my own hormones and my disgust towards myself for having them. This was far more out of my comfort zone considering the words I used and the length of the story, definitely the length of the smut. I'm trying to get more comfortable with myself, and that's why I push shit onto my comfort ship as every other mentally unstable person ever :)   
> Anyway, even though it may seem lacking at parts, I hope it's still enjoyable. I haven't re-read it, since I would probably not upload it then, and I don't want to back down from this.

Shuichi Saihara bit his lip as he hugged himself softly, the cold outside air ripping quickly through his poor excuse of an outfit. The street was one in the more troubling and somehow more exciting part of town, although the bluenette wouldn’t even dare to admit this to anyone else, let alone himself. To him, this part of town shouldn’t even have a name or a description like that. This part of town shouldn’t been simply that, and nothing more. A place where he would walk tonight and only tonight, a place where the stares of strangers hiding behind dumpsters and doing God knows what in the dirty corners of the place would only bother him this once and never again. There was no reason to return, after all. Maki had asked for quite enough favors, and she couldn’t expect for him to return to this area, if she knew how much of an embarrassment he already felt like he was going to make of himself. 

He eyed the woman next to him, but she didn’t seem to pay much mind to him, her eyes fixed on only one thing; the brightly colored and lighted banner on top of the building, one of the only light sources that made sure the street was lit even at this hour. Knowing her though, she probably was very aware of Shuichi’s nerves. Sure, it wasn’t the first time that she needed his skills of reading people and being able to come to good compromises without trying to choke a person out to die and getting in trouble, but it was however a first time that she forced him to take an actual cover. Or well, not exactly a cover. He just needed to fit in with the crowd a bit, Shuichi supposed. But if fitting in with the crowd meant wearing fairly tight pants and a white buttoned shirt with a little too much of them open to his liking, he had a fair reason to be at least a little on edge. 

‘You remember the plan?’, Maki Harukawa asked, her voice just as cold as usual, although it was a way for her to try and calm the male down a little. Maki and Shuichi had met through their mutual friend Kaito Momota, and they decided that having someone with an actual set of brains to talk with when hanging out with the space loving idiot wasn’t the worst thing in the world. However, soon enough Saihara got dragged into things that he had never planned in his life to be dragged into. Momota sure knew how to pick his friends, finding one of the only high level assassins of an association that was until quite recently completely secretive and out of the public’s eye. Now Shuichi was asked for favors at times that the girl needed them, and was mostly willing to give those considering the fact that Maki without a question was protecting her friends when she felt a dread of danger for them in her gut. 

‘Yeah, I do’, Shuichi replied, his voice more of a whisper as he still felt like the eyes of the people outside of the place were aimed on him. They had been standing inside of the grand building for quite a long time now, the sounds of loud music being played inside reaching to where they were standing. He knew he would have to get in there alone, since Maki said she couldn’t be seen in there. The playful and strange design of the place, as far as he could tell, intrigued him. As well as the big lighted letters spelling D.I.C.E. on top of the building, changing colors and making sure that people from miles away would be able to tell where the club was. 

_ Club, _ damn it, even the word was making Shuichi feel like backing down. He was in his twenties now, and shamefully he had to admit that he had never, not even once in his life went clubbing. It simply didn’t appeal to him. Spending time around drunk people dancing and evading your personal space wasn’t really Shuichi’s definition of fun, so to say. The loud music would only result into headaches and he wasn’t really the type for one night stands with drunken strangers that probably wouldn’t even remember his name if he wrote it down for them. Still, a part of him was again excited to be here, a part that he didn’t really like to listen to. The bluenette never really went to any exciting places after all, and he made damn sure that he stayed the most safe a person can be, so some shady place like this was a new experience. 

‘Can you tell me it then, from the start? You seem nervous’, Harukawa mentioned, as subtle as always of course. Although she never showed much emotion, the assassin obviously cared about him, and he was kind of thankful for that, since whenever the brunette hated someone, she really hated them. Shuichi nodded in response, fumbling with his own hands as he shifted his feet, trying to remember what exactly he was supposed to do. ‘I have to find the owner of the place, mister Ouma, and talk him into giving you the money he owes you back, right? You haven’t given me much details, but I suppose it has to do with-’. ‘Stop there, mister Detective, you’re not supposed to get too far into the backstory. It can kill you, considering that you are not a part of the association’, Maki stopped him in his tracks, keeping her hand out towards him, and as cold as she looked, as gentle did she squeeze his shoulder. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes a little involuntarily. With the amount of work on the side he has done for Maki so far he might as well have called himself part of the organisation, after all. He didn’t say this out loud though, and respected her wishes. ‘...Right. And when the deal has been sealed, I’ll get out of there and you bring me home’, Shuichi continued, nodding softly to himself. Harukawa nodded, folding her arms over her chest. ‘Very well. I don’t think Ouma would be hard to notice. I would’ve done it myself, but I hate his guts, and I’m not sure if he’d make it out alive if I did’, the girl commented with a straight face, probably not even over exaggerating the tiniest bit. 

‘Do you know what he’s like? So I can use an efficient way to make him pay the debt he owes you’, Saihara asked, biting his lip a little harder than he had anticipated. Maki was silent for a little bit, eyes again trained on the open door that let to the lobby of the place, as it seemed like she was trying to come to words. ‘Well’, she started, pausing and blinking, before continuing like she knew what she was talking about anyway. ‘He is… unpredictable. He lies, a lot, so you’ll have to make sure that he is telling the truth when the deal is sealed. If he breaks his oath we are able to exterminate him without any consequences, don’t get me wrong, but he manages to dance around the rules quite the bit. Just make sure you see through his play’. 

Although Saihara nodded in response, in the back of his mind this only made him more nervous for what was about to come. He wasn’t sure what to expect and if he could actually meet the assassin’s expectations, but she couldn’t blame him if things went wrong. There were enough tales going around about the type of people that frequented this club, including certain criminals and other organisation members, but this mister Ouma didn’t seem to be even the littlest bit threatened. He probably grew up among trouble makers like that so it felt more like home than anything, is what Shuichi deducted from the stories. He couldn’t be sure though. He simply needed to be on guard. 

Maki pushed him forward a bit, shaking him out of his thoughts. It was getting later, and she wasn’t going to want to wait all night outside of this place, so he supposed that she just wanted him to get over himself and enter the place, do what was asked of him, and return with good news. Well, he could at least try that. So without another word, he simply nodded towards her, letting his hands fall back next to his sides and stepping forward, taking a deep breath to fake a certain sense of confidence for himself. 

As soon as he made those first steps through the door, there was no turning back, not if he didn’t want to hear about it forever from Harukawa. So he tried to clear his head from his usual pessimistic way of thinking, and welcomed the sound of music playing behind a door that he had yet to open. As he straightened the cuffs of his sleeves, he pushed past the door, drinking in the sight of what was behind them.   
  
Inside the club was decorated just as interesting as it had been inside. Parts of the walls were black and white, while others were very colorful, and it fit the atmosphere that was around. There were different parts with tables were people were sitting, talking over the music and drinking, while in other open spots there were some more under influence customers moving to the music. There were different bars as far as he could tell, and there was more than just one floor to the building. Even though it was designed creatively and almost a bit chaotically, everything did fit together in some strange way, and it definitely had to have cost quite the money. As far as he could tell, D.I.C.E. hadn’t been opened for that long of a time, so there had to have been a way for a group of people to that easily gain a big sum of money. That was where his theory about the owner’s debt towards Harukawa’s association came from. 

Shuichi shook his head, knowing that he shouldn’t spend too much time on theories and instead just find the owner to get this chat over with. He was still not really sure why he of all people was necessary to bring in this case, but he supposed Harukawa had her reasons. Still, if he was at a club for the first time in his life, he could at least grant himself a drink. He didn’t drink often after all, but sometimes it could be quite pleasant. 

Making his way over to the nearest bar, he decided to ignore how the bartender was looking at him. Shuichi felt quite awkward in another attire than he was used to already, and he didn’t need to be reminded of the fact that more skin than usual was being shown. Besides, it wasn’t like he was the most scarcely clothed man in there. The club seemed to be including for all preferences, as he could tell by the different types of waiters, male and female. It was interesting, to say the least. So instead of focussing on the look that the bartender was giving him, he just asked for a gin tonic, sitting on one of the comically large bar stools as he leaned on an elbow and decided to watch what was going on around him in the club, absentmindedly acknowledging the noise that was made as his drink was put on the table for him. 

He was inspecting some of the people in the back that seemed a little sketchy, when a voice next to him spoke up. ‘Ooh, first big boy evening at the club for you?’, a peculiar voice spoke up, a bit of mischief hidden underneath his tone. Shuichi sat up, turning towards the stranger to respond to him, although he paused for a bit at the sight he was met with. 

The person definitely looked good, to put it simply. He was a bit smaller than Shuichi himself was, and his legs were wrapped strangely around the stool he was sitting on, which immediately piqued the male’s interest. It was almost in a childish matter, although his face definitely showed that he wasn’t a child. He had a somewhat boyish appearance, a soft face with a small but sharp nose, lips that fitted his fasheshape quite nicely and he looked overall young, but his eyes told a different tale. He couldn’t be much younger than Shuichi himself was. Purple locks of hair stood out, bouncing up somewhat playfully, as if they weren’t just purposely sprayed into place like that. His eyes were the same shade of purple, although there was a lot more texture to them as Shuichi looked more into the stranger that was sitting next to him. 

Realising that he may have been staring, Saihara cleared his throat and felt his cheeks turn a bit red, as he turned back to face the bar itself. ‘I.. how did you know?’, he asked curiously, eyeing the male as he waved a hand at the bar tender, that brought two shot glasses of something that was almost chemically purple. ‘Well, because you didn’t pay attention to you drink at all. Someone could’a slipped anything in there, you know?’, the male simply said, before a small smirk played on his lips. ‘Unless you’re into that’, he added, seeing how this added onto the bluenette’s blush of embarrassment as he shook his head swiftly. ‘No! ah, uh, it is my first time in here’, he said, biting his lip afterwards and already feeling like a complete fool. 

The purple haired male took one of the shot glasses in hand, and shoved the other one over the counter towards Saihara. Some of the purple drink spilled onto the bar, earning him a sigh from the green haired bartender, although he didn’t comment on it as the stranger that started talking to him gave the guy an innocent smile that was definitely played. ‘Well, cheers then, to your first time having fun!’, said the man, as he took his own glass and quickly gulped down the liquid that was inside of it. 

Shuichi blinked down as he stared at the shot glass. He never did shots, that was for sure. The stranger had just bought him this drink without saying anything about it though, so it would be mean of him to not take it. Blinking and looking down at the slighty bubbling water, he just took the glass between his slender fingers, and raised it to his lips. From the corner of his eye he could see those purple eyes watching him expectantly, but he decided to ignore it, and as well in a sweet motion let the beverage slip into his throat. The sensation was a little strange, and he could feel his eyes widen at the sudden amount of sweetness that entered his system, making him cough softly, and some of the liquid spilled from his lips onto his shirt. It stained the white buttoned shirt, which definitely was going to piss whoever Maki had lent it from off. 

‘Are you alright?’, the male asked, leaning forward and taking the glass from him. His voice didn’t sound all too sincere; it was more a little jokingly, and for some reason Saihara didn’t mind it all too much, as he looked down a bit bashfully. ‘A-ah well, I didn’t expect to be drinking grape fanta from a shot glass, is all’, the bluenette replied, mentally scolding at himself for being this much of an embarrassment towards someone he had barely met. 

The song that had been playing changed, into something that Shuichi faintly knew because he had heard it a couple of times when he was over at Iruma’s place to speak with Kiibo. The lighting in the club also changed to a bit more playful tone, which made him think of the male sitting next to him that was still looking at him. ‘Your shirt is ruined now’, the purplenette stated the obvious, sitting back a bit as he rested his hands in his lap. ‘I can help you get to a new one?’. ‘Oh no, that won’t be necessary’, Shuichi quickly told him, shaking his hands like he was shaking his head no, with a soft chuckle. It wasn’t that big of a stain, so he could deal with it, he supposed, even if it was rather embarrassing. Absentmindedly his foot tapped softly to the music, as he eyed the gin tonic still in his glass, basically teasing him from the counter. Still, he didn’t reach out to it. 

‘You know the song?’, the male next to him noticed, with a teasing smirk as he saw the small movements. Shuichi blushed a little; it was obviously club music, so he shouldn’t know it. For a strange reason he still felt embarrassed about it even though he was in a club right now so nobody could really tell him that what he was doing was wrong. ‘Y-yeah, uh, a friend of mine likes it’, he told him calmly, softly holding onto the collar of his own shirt. The stranger hopped off of the bar stool he was sitting on, which was definitely a bit big considering his body length, and he held out a hand to Shuichi. ‘Well, I know it too. How about a dance, mister shirt stain?’. 

The bluenette cleared his throat softly, his ears definitely turning more red than they had before. He’d never been to a club before, so he’d never been asked to dance either. He was pretty sure he couldn’t even do it, and would make a fool out of himself; as if he didn’t seem like a complete fool already. Besides, he needed to find out where the owner of D.I.C.E. , Ouma was so he could simply get the talk over with and grant Maki her wish. Yet he hadn’t found him, and perhaps if this male frequented the club, he could give him more advise. That was the excuse to which he let himself nod and take the interesting stranger’s hand, being pulled to the floor were more people were moving to the music. 

The young man seemed to have no trouble joining in there, but Saihara himself was a little more reluctant. He wasn’t like this, at all, so it was scary. Yet it was exciting. Experiences like these were once in a lifetime for him, so he wanted to let himself try and enjoy it. That’s how, even with an insane amount of redness to his skin, he followed the purplenette’s lead, that whistled at him obnoxiously, managing to crack the bluenette up into being a little less tense. 

‘You know’, the purple haired male eventually said as he was holding Shuichi’s hips; at some point everyone had gotten closer to each other, and to fit into the crowd, so did the both of them. ‘Hmm?’, Shuichi responded, drowning in the loud music, the feeling of hands that weren’t his touching his sides even though it wasn’t that scandalous, and lights flickering and changing around him. ‘You never gave me your name. I could continue to call you shirt stain, of course’, he teased a bit with a small smirk, seeing Saihara sigh softly as he realised that he indeed looked like an idiot. ‘Saihara’, he told him, a small smile evident on his own lips. ‘Shuichi Saihara’. 

For some reason, the purplenette’s eyes widened for a little bit, a strange twinkle of amusement visible in them as his grin only widened a bit, before he put his usual smirk on, humming. ‘Pretty name, Saihara-chan!’, he chirped, snickering softly as Shuichi scolded him for the usage of honorific. Still, the blue haired male was interested as to why this man had seemed so amused when his name was mentioned. He faked being tired so the both of them could go back to the side of the room where the music seemed a little less loud. 

However, before Shuichi could say anything, the purplenette was too quick with starting to talk again. ‘So, Saihara, you have come here to talk about something, haven’t you?’, he asked, his head tilted a little as he let his hands grab themselves behind his back. He rocked on his feet, childlike so, but the man himself was anything but a child. His way of talking and his word use at some point in the night definitely showed this. Shuichi blinked, trying to figure out the reason why this stranger would know this, but again, he spoke up first. ‘Well then, we should probably go somewhere more private, so your friend outside will know the deal is getting settled’, he spoke in a happy carefree voice, blinking as he eyed the door of the place. 

It took a second for it to dawn on Shuichi, but when it did, his eyes widened. ‘You’re Kokichi Ouma- the owner of D.I.C.E!’, he said, snapping his fingers in a way he used to do when he realised something, although this revelation did make him turn silent fairly easily, only for his eyes to widen in a more embarrassing way. All this time, the stranger that he had tried to carefully stare at and that had bought him a drink for him to spill it, taking him to the dancefloor, and he turned out to be the very man he was looking for. Harukawa could’ve definitely given him a better description so he could’ve avoided this from happening, he realised, making him a little grumpy even if he decided not to show it. 

‘Figured it out?’, Ouma hummed like he was mocking the bluenette, which only made him mentally facepalm for the fact that he said that out loud. ‘Well then, come with me’, the male said, as his fingers easily closed around the bluenette’s wrist, pulling him behind as he started to walk through the building, to the second floor. Although he wanted to ask what this was for, Shuichi stayed silent and let himself be dragged to a place where Kokichi took a strange looking key card from his pocket and opened a door with it that otherwise would have remained closed. As they walked to a strangely decorated hall now that the door closed and locked behind them, needing Ouma’s keycard for it to open again, the male never let go of his wrist strangely enough. 

‘Here we go’, Ouma smiled carefully, calculatedly almost, and Shuichi gulped quietly to himself as he opened a door to his right, leading Shuichi into a… bedroom. 

‘Huh?’, Shuichi asked, taking a step back closer to the door, his eyes widening a little. ‘What are we- why are we in here?’, he asked swiftly, cursing his skin for getting red so easily. Kokichi closed the door behind him, turning the knob and standing closer to Shuichi than he had before, looking up at him with a smug expression. ‘This is the most private room I could find at the moment, mister shirt stain. Unless you want to talk about Harukawa’s shady assassination business among all the other customers, to which I say, be my guest. The others downstairs belong to multiple organisations, gangs and groups of people, and I can assure you that at least sixty percent of the folks have a certain resentment towards the poor little kill-bill group of those poor orphan girls. I’m sure they would appreciate the information that one of their pupils is standing right outside of the door’. His tone had turned a lot more dark than it had before, showing a side to the man that Shuichi had not seen before when they were simply hanging out. 

Shuichi gulped softly as this was said, stepping back. ‘What? Why do you know her name?’, he asked, blinking and pressing his lips tightly together. But of course, he knew her name. Maki had been assigned to come here before. ‘Oh, she hasn’t told you a lot now, has she?’, Kokichi chuckled. At some point his hand had found his way to the male’s arm, and Shuichi didn’t push it off, the tension in the room foreign and making him gulp quietly. 

‘You see, their organisation of assassins had lent me some money back in the day like many others had, I know my ways around’, the purplenette smirked, pressing the finger to his free hand to his lips. ‘In exchange to information I would only have to pay back a part, in my own time’, Kokichi continued. Shuichi blinked, stepping back. He didn’t even pay mind to the large bed that was in the center of the room, but he did pay attention to the fact that Ouma was simply stepping closer as he did so. ‘..What?’, he asked, biting his lip after as he frowned a bit. Maki hadn’t told him anything like this. The deal was to get her money back, and that was it. 

‘But now little miss Harukawa shows up to my doorstep despite the dangers, and demands me to pay back their money right at the spot’, Kokichi rolled his eyes. The step forward he took was hasty and it startled Shuichi that jumped backwards, although his lower legs hit the edge of the bed, and bashfully he fell onto it, his eyes wide as his hands gripped out to hold onto the sheets in reflex to him falling over. He wanted to get up, he did, but the purple haired male only closed in, his knee inappropriately trapping Shuichi on the bed as he started to lean over him a bit, one hand placed next to the bluenette’s head to stabilize himself. Shuichi could feel his own breathing speed up as his eyes were a little wide still. He really hoped he wasn’t going to die here. ‘I- she said you owed her’, Shuichi muttered, his voice a little shaky. 

A wicked grin settled on the male’s lips, as he looked down at the boy, confidence and perhaps even malice radiating from him. No, this definitely wasn’t the same kind of person that had greeted him at the bar. Still, Saihara couldn’t deny that the man intrigued him, maybe even more now. He wanted to know more about these organisations he was talking about, and despite knowing that the information was probably dangerous, he wanted to know more about Maki’s association. 

‘It seems Harukawa is more of a liar than I am, and that is saying something’, Ouma told him, his voice a bit lower than it had been before. His free hand reached out, grabbing onto Shuichi’s thigh as his knees were still bended near the edge of the bed. He could feel his cheeks redden once again, which was probably not a great thing in this situation. It was as if the male above him expected for him to run away at any given moment and he tried to trap him to stay here. The question was- why wasn’t he running? Now that Shuichi realised it, he felt even more embarrassed for himself. He wasn’t even  _ trying  _ to run away from this. His breathing had only quickened in pace as the male above him trapped his knees to the bed with his own, basically sitting on his thighs as he did so, and looked down at him somewhat amused. 

Shuichi wasn’t struggling, not at all, and considering the smug smirk that was on Kokichi’s lips, he very well noticed this. It could’ve been a life or death situation, one where Ouma could pull a blade at any given second to mark his hatred towards Maki, and yet Shuichi didn’t feel much fear. There was another tension in the air, one that didn’t scream hatred, but something completely different that he knew he wouldn’t be able to get over were he to give in to it. He shouldn’t even have these thoughts; doing this was just a way for Kokichi to be intimidating, nothing more. But damn, his shirt was unbuttoned more shamelessly than Shuichi’s own was, and being trapped in between the small yet strong-gripped male and the bed, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of this fact. 

‘But you know, I’m a humble man. A nice one’, Kokichi continued his story, a strange mocking tone to his words, although it couldn’t matter less to Saihara right now. He wanted to close his eyes, to try and get a grip on himself, but it was as if he was unable to do so. One hand of Ouma’s reached to the bluenette’s face, touching his cheek with soft fingers. ‘And I decided that perhaps, with a little catch, a little something extra, I wouldn’t mind getting Harukawa her money back as soon as possible’. 

Shuichi gulped quietly, his hands gripping the sheets tighter, as he blinked and tried to look away from the man above him. ‘A small... price’, Kokichi murmured, a smirk on his face as he softly pinched the skin under his fingers, before reaching his hand down again, resting it on the boy’s chest. He could feel his sped up breath, and it again seemed to amuse the male. ‘Wh-what… what does that mean?’, Saihara asked, his voice coming out awfully soft, meek even. He knew what it meant, god, his body knew what it meant at least. It was horrible, but the very thought alone made Shuichi want to drown in these blankets, touches that shouldn’t be happening and sounds that shouldn’t leave the room. It was horrible, what he supposed this all meant, it was wrong and it wasn’t okay, and yet… and yet. And yet it was something that may or may not have gone through his mind during his most personal of moments, when loneliness and hormones caught up to his poor soul that wasn’t used to giving in to these types of things. 

The grin on the male’s face was wicked in the best way, Shuichi decided. ‘It means, you have come here to let me claim this price’, the purplenette muttered sweetly, leaning down a bit. His nose was touching Shuichi’s, breathing mangling together. Kokichi made himself sit a bit more comfortably, both legs besides the male’s thighs now as he trapped him there, bringing a hand up to run it through the blue strands of soft and sweet smelling hair. 

If Shuichi had ever heard someone say this would ever happen to him, he would have probably thought they were simply a creep with too much of an imagination, but now it was time for  _ him  _ to feel like the creep. After all, one night stands weren’t his thing, they never had been, and he was fairly sure with that smirk and his touchiness this is what the guy was implying. And yet, it was different. He was being treated as a price, as something to be claimed by the very man himself, secretive and in the back of the building for the sake of a contract. It was wrong, awfully wrong, and awfully cliche, and unfortunately, these thoughts went straight to Shuichi’s groin. The thought of being with someone like this, dangerous, in a way that he hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, was much too exciting to Shuichi’s liking. His logic was telling him that this definitely wasn’t okay, and that he could say no any time he wanted to, but his hormones were telling a whole different story. 

As Ouma let himself sit down on the male, Shuichi felt the blood flow to his cheeks again with a quiet gulp. The purplenette put on a surprised face, blinking innocently at the male underneath him. ‘Oh? Well well well, this is a nice surprise, mister pervert!’, Kokichi smirked as soon as he felt the growing bulge in the boy’s trousers. He licked his lips, leaning down once again, close to Shuichi’s lips- Saihara was fairly sure he took pleasure in the small squirm that this caused to the bluenette. ‘You’re enjoying this, huh? Being treated as a special price, ravaged by a criminal’, Ouma tutted, letting his hand travel lower and rub over his stomach, digging his hands underneath the white shirt without paying mind to the buttons that he might ruin with this action. 

It would be a once in a lifetime experience, Shuichi decided. There would never be another opportunity like this, one where he could shamelessly, or perhaps even better  _ shamefully  _ live out a strange fantasy that he had tried to keep hidden from himself for a fairly long time now simply because of how embarrassing it, and he was. No one needed to know, obviously. He didn’t give into a lot of pleasures of life, so perhaps the universe decided that he deserved a little something. It wasn’t like the man sitting on top of him wasn’t very good looking, either. He was intriguing, and now that Saihara paid mind to it, skillful with his hands; hopefully skillful with a lot more, but that was something he scolded himself for thinking mentally. In any case, even though his face was beat red, the male nodded slowly, deciding to grant himself at least this. 

Kokichi grinned, pleased with himself. ‘That’s enough for me’, he muttered to him, before reaching down fully. Soft and sweet tasting lips met his own, carefully pressing. Although he seemed to be hungry in a way, there was a strange gentleness to it, as if he was not trying to test his limits, and it was a little sweet in Saihara’s opinion. Slowly but surely he allowed himself to also press into the feeling, not used to the pressure of lips on his own. It was a nice feeling, one that he definitely welcomed. Ouma was a good kisser, he had to give him that. 

A soft kiss turned more heated very easily. Kokichi’s hands grasped onto the male’s sides, making him squeal quietly in surprise, which opened his lips. As soon as he did so, a warm tongue was shoved into his mouth, heating his whole body up in a red glow. Shuichi’s pants were indeed tight, he now noticed, as his length was nagging him to make more space for it. He didn’t have much time to respond to it, as the male’s tongue was prodding at his own, ripping a startled soft moan from his lips. 

As lips left his own, Shuichi let his eyes close when Kokichi instead opted on pressing feather light kisses on the skin near his neck. He could feel his body shake a little bit in anticipation, knowing what was going to happen, or at least hoping for it to, a sensation that he definitely longed for once again. Although his lips pressed together tightly, Shuichi couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came from him as he felt Kokichi’s leg slide in between his legs, and starting to stimulate the erection that was trapped in his jeans. 

Ouma grinned against his skin as he noticed the male absentmindedly rocking into the feeling, humping the male’s thigh in a shameful yet so shameless way. He tutted him softly, stilling his hips with his hands. ‘Patience, my little price. You seem so touch starved, you poor thing’, Kokichi awed softly, continuing to thrust his leg against the male that keened softly from the stimulation, trying to hide his face in the covers. Kokichi snickered softly, rubbing his sides where his hands were holding them down. ‘Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you’, he muttered. 

Skilfully, the buttons of his shirt went undone, and the piece of clothing was pulled from his body. He felt naked, and looked at, knowing how pale his skin was. The milky white, soft skin with little muscle, fat stored in places that made him look as feminine as his friends joked about him being, although it was definitely clear that he was male by the lack of female chest. He wasn’t very self conscious about his body, although he was a bit embarrassed to show much skin. ‘Pretty’, Ouma complimented him, pressing a kiss down on his chest, and traveling a little lower. 

Shuichi bit his lip as he felt another startled noise wanting to leave them when the male softly bit down on his nipple, making him grip onto the bed harshly. ‘Wh-what are you- mh!’, he whimpered softly, his head falling back as the male’s tongue ran over the bud, making it harden under his touch, and his hand teased the other one where he could. The feeling was strange but not unpleasant, his dick definitely thought so, at least. 

Although he seemed very calm and collected, the reactions that came from Shuichi definitely riled the purplenette up a little bit. So despite his earlier talk of wanting to be patient, he carelessly let his hips rut down to meet Saihara’s, pleased by the soft whine that escaped the so far unsuspecting bluenette. His own length was anticipating what was going to happen already as well, so it was a bit relieving to feel the pleasure of their clothes cocks pressing together beautifully, filling him with a desire he had felt before as soon as he had let his eyes reach the blue haired male. His face was very feminine indeed, but he surely was a male, and there was something about him that was entrancing to the purple haired male. He definitely wanted to claim his price, and rather sooner than later, but patience was key. 

Shuichi whimpered softly, still pushing his face into the sheets underneath him as he tried to rut his hips upward into the feeling of Kokichi, which the male for now decided to allow a bit. He sat up, effortlessly pulling his own shirt off. It would only be fair for the male underneath him, after all. As this was done, he stilled the bluenette’s hips, smirking as he made a quiet noise in displeasure at this fact. ‘Calm down, kitten, you’ll be fine’, Ouma tutted softly. His eyes twinkled as he saw the reaction that the male underneath him gave with that nickname, beautifully embarrassed and beautifully horny. Kokichi awed softly at him, rubbing his stomach again as he slowly started to unzip and unbutton the tight pants that Saihara was wearing. ‘It’s alright Shu, you’ll get your release soon enough’, he muttered smirking at the plain boxers that he found underneath the tight jeans. 

Saihara thought it was hardly fair that he was basically undressed now and Kokichi was still wearing much, but he didn’t comment on it, since he wasn’t sure exactly how much power Ouma wanted to have over him. He wasn’t sure whether that thought was thrilling or scaring, so he chose to believe both. ‘On your hands and knees’, Kokichi said, loud and clear, which made Shuichi’s breathing stop for a moment. An order. He had never been given an order before, not like that, and his mind was trying to process it. Kokichi seemed to understand this as he patiently waited for Shuichi to gulp quietly, and sit up, doing what Ouma asked of him. 

‘L-like this?’, Shuichi asked shyly as he propped himself up, turning over and sitting on his hands and knees like the male had asked him to do. It was strange, being on display like this, so the fact that Ouma had let him keep on his boxers before was nice. Considerate. ‘Perfect’, Ouma responded, crawling up behind him; Shuichi could feel this as the bed dipped in a little. He was leaning against the bluenette a bit, and let his fingers run over Saihara’s behind over the fabric of his boxers, humming softly. ‘Can’t wait to mark this a pretty red’, he murmured, giving a soft squeeze, which made Shuichi bite his lip harshly not to let out another embarrassing whine. 

With a teasing smirk that Shuichi couldn’t see but he could almost sense in the room, Kokichi ran his fingers down the dip in his underwear, rubbing softly at where he knew Shuichi’s hole would be, teasing him and drinking in the sharp breaths that left the male, his legs pressing closer together. Kokichi chuckled softly, fingers reaching over the waistband of his underwear, hesitating only for a moment. Shuichi noticed this, and looked back at him, hoping his expression said enough; he was able to go on. It would only be embarrassing for just a moment, but Saihara knew that he would be too drowned in pleasure eventually to care about it. So with a swift motion, Shuichi’s underpants were pulled down, revealing parts of himself that he had managed to keep private for quite some time now, his pink hole standing out and Kokichi feeling himself getting more excited at the thought. 

At some point the purple haired man must have gotten lube from somewhere in the room, since what pressed against Saihara’s entrance were two cold lubed up fingers, making him tense up a bit. Although, as soon as he had tensed up, without a warning, a warm hand struck down against his behind, startling the male as a soft noise escaped him, his eyes a little wide. The skin was turning warm, and it was sure to turn red. ‘Calm down, I can’t get anywhere if you tense up like that’, Ouma scolded him, rubbing the sore skin where he had spanked him, tenderly in contrast to the strike before. Shuichi nodded a bit, and let himself relax a bit, taking good breaths. 

Carefully but surely, two fingers edged into him, making him bite his lip. It wasn’t too bad; he was used to doing this himself as well, so it wasn’t much of a problem. More of a problem was that he hadn’t exactly seen Ouma before, and the last and only lover he had been with in this position had been fairly small in size, so it wasn’t a hard task for him to be able to get used to. 

Slowly Kokichi started to thrust his fingers into the male, creating a rhythm while still rubbing his skin with one hand, wanting to make sure that the male was at least comfortable. Sure, he wanted to fuck him until he saw stars and couldn’t feel anything else but Ouma pounding into him, he still wanted to do so without actually harming the guy. So he continued, hearing that the sharp breaths returned, so he could only suppose that meant a bit of pleasure was starting to show itself. It egged him on to continue and scissor him, making him nice and stretched for what was about to come. 

Saihara whimpered quietly, letting his head hang a bit as he started to feel those electrical little bursts of pleasure. ‘Feels nice?’, Kokichi asked in a hushed tone, leaning down and bringing a kiss to his skin, making Shuichi feel a little hot again. ‘Y-yeah’, he muttered in response. It did feel nice. It felt relaxing. Kokichi snickered softly, and curled the fingers a little into a different angle, when suddenly Shuichi let out a strained gasp. ‘Ooh, looks like I found it!’, Ouma grinned as he said this proudly. A strange amount of pleasure had filled Shuichi’s brain when he had hit that place, and all that he knew is that he wanted it again. Fortunately for him, Kokichi was as nice as to grant him that; he kept his fingers still, rubbing against that spot.  _ Over, and over and over.  _

His thighs started to shake a bit as Shuichi felt his eyes close on their own accord, whining out as his hands gripped onto the sheets tightly. He was faintly aware of the precum that dribbled from him, knowing full well that Kokichi was getting him riled up like this on purpose, but nothing other than the feeling he was getting right now was on his mind. ‘Nnng… p-please’, he gasped, pushing back against the feeling, his hips rocking again, even if it earned him another slap on his ass. This only made him let out another moan, dropping his head down as he could feel a thousand of little bursts of pleasure, that turned into grand bursts taking over his body, coursing through every inch of himself. ‘M-more!’, he added with a gasp.

As soon as the wonderful feeling had come, it was gone, and his eyes widened in panic as for a second he thought that he was going to be left unrewarded, but then he heard a zipper of pants behind him, and he could feel himself calm down again, biting his lips in anticipation. Kokich chuckled, again rubbing him softly, something he seemed to enjoy to do to his soft skin. ‘Easy there kitten, I told you… I’ll take care of you’, he muttered, letting out a soft groan as he obviously was lubing himself up, ready for the main attraction of the night. Teasingly the head of Kokichi’s cock prodded against Shuichi’s hole, which was still a bit sensitive from the stimulation before, and he bit his lip again, looking over his shoulder. ‘P-please just- f-fill me’, he mumbled, his cheeks reddening. He could see this turning the other male’s ears a little read as well, and he decided to take this as a small victory. ‘As you wish’, Ouma responded , and soon enough, he was entering the male underneath him. 

Shuichi breathed heavily as soon as this started. Kokichi was definitely thicker than what he had been used to, that was for sure. Ouma was slow, letting him get used to the feeling, although the way he gripped onto his hips told him enough; he’d rather ram into him right away, but he was controlling himself and his urges. Carefully but surely he was getting more and more filled, and although there was a hint of pain, the idea still helped him relax a bit. The purple haired male came to a stop, letting Saihara breathe. Yeah, this is about what he was used to, it couldn’t be too bad. Until Kokichi said those words, of course.    
  
‘I’m about halfway in, it’s alright, you’re doing well baby~’. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened as he felt his heartbeat speed up. ‘H-halfway?’, he whispered out loud. Although this should’ve been frightening, horrifying for the male that wasn’t sure if that could possibly even  _ fit  _ inside of him, the thought made his dick twitch in a worse excitement than before. Apparently Kokichi had heard the words, as he snickered a bit strained, squeezing his hips softly. ‘Aww’, he cooed, almost mockingly, but Shuichi didn’t pay much attention to it as Ouma continued to shove into him after letting him have a small break. As soon as Kokichi’s hips were flush with Shuichi’s, he let out a small relieved groan. Saihara however felt himself drool a bit at the feeling of being this  _ full,  _ an unexplainable sensation that he hadn’t felt before.   
  
Slowly but surely, Kokichi’s hips started to rock into his body, as the male made sure that it wasn’t paining his sub too much. The feeling of Ouma’s length moving in and out of his body, even if it was just a little bit at a time, was intoxicating even if bits and pieces of pain complained about his size. He let out little puffs of air, his eyes closed tightly, basically bracing himself against the bed. ‘mmh- y-you’re doing well, kitten’, Ouma complimented him again, his voice a little less stable as he was controlling himself still, kneading the flesh under his hands. The praise was making Shuichi feel a little warm, a bit good about himself, as well as the small pet name did. Although he gulped quietly from the idea, he decided to say what he wanted to say anyway, since he also wanted to please the other male at least a little bit. ‘Y-you can go h-harder, if you want’. 

The words hadn’t left his lips yet, as Kokichi snapped his hips forward once, drawing a startled moan from the boy underneath him. Shuichi was incredibly tight, it was unbearable. And yet, he wanted nothing less than to take him, destroy him, something his lust clouded mind was telling him anyway. He noticed the pain was slowly starting to subside, since instead of pained little cries, the boy again let out sharp takes of breaths, almost as if he was trying not to completely lose it himself. Honestly, it was cute. But hearing his little keens, those little whines whenever Ouma apparently did something really right, was perhaps his favorite sound he’d ever heard. 

It was true, the pain was fading away, making place for small bursts of pleasure whenever Ouma would thrust into him, rhythmically sending waves of pleasure through his body. Shuichi hummed, a relieved sigh coming from his lips as he felt the nice stimulation again, his hands holding him up from falling into the bed with every movement. Their pace was calm enough, even if so now and then Kokichi seemed to snap a little bit, which brought Shuichi to let out an embarrassing noise almost every time. It was a nice feeling, relaxing almost, and it made the bluenette want to close his eyes and give himself over fully. 

As Ouma saw the new, more calm stance of Shuichi, he smirked a bit, deciding that he was ready for more. He forced Shuichi’s legs open a bit more as he grabbed onto his hips, hearing a soft whine from the other that only fueled him further, pushing the male to meet him in his thrust as he sped up, finally letting out soft groans from the extra pleasure he was granting himself. Shuichi gasped, a little shocked as his face must have been as red as it could be, but he gratefully pushed back into the feeling, gripping onto the sheets again as he tried to keep his upper body up and from falling onto the mattress. ‘Y-y-yes’, he muttered, gasping again as Ouma continued ruthlessly, the deep groans and growls that came from him making Saihara feel even more enchanted. 

He was trying to keep his voice down a bit, and succeeding fairly well, until Kokichi held his hips a little higher when he thrusted in, and a high pitched whine dragged out from himself. Ouma grinned, realising he found his spot, and with a confidence he thrusted into it, hitting it dead on and feeling Shuichi push back against him desperately now. ‘O-oh g-god, there th-there, _ there!~ _ ’, he whined out, letting his head fall as all he could focus on was the pleasure, and the speed in which Kokichi was thrusting up into his prostate. What he felt was ecstasy at that point, he couldn’t compare the earlier pleasure to what he was feeling in the moment. 

Kokichi chuckled darkly, although small groans coming from himself interrupted it somewhat. He leaned over the boy, almost as if animal instincts were taking over, he pounded harder into the male that cried out in the ecstasy he was feeling. ‘G-good, mmhh- m-moan for me, kitten’, he growled as close to his ear as he could get, feeling the boy shake a bit as he nodded, unable to deny his dom of anything at this point if only he could continue making him feel like this. His hands were getting a little more shaky and it was hard to hold himself up, but he managed, skin hot and blushing underneath Kokichi’s touch. 

Shuichi’s lips were parted, unable to close them as the most lewd noises he knew he could make escaped him. He felt hot all over, and it was  _ incredible.  _ The warmth in his stomach became worse, and he knew, it was almost time for this sensation to end. ‘C-close, s-so close, p-please nnngh~’, he whimpered. ‘P-please Ouma, s-so close’. 

Strangely enough, as he said this, he slowly felt Kokichi’s hips starting to still, as he stayed fully seated inside of him. His eyes widened, as he tried to look back over his shoulder. ‘Wh-what are you d-doing?’, he asked hastily, slowly feeling the high he was on slipping away from his grip, and he couldn’t help but to whine pathetically at this. Ouma was smirking, breathing deeply as well as Shuichi was, looking over him and leaning down, kissing the skin that he could reach, letting his tongue poke out and taste the skin which made Saihara whimper again. ‘Patience’, Kokichi muttered to him, a soft growl coming from his lips. Saihara tried to wiggle his hips for him to continue, but this earned him another hard slap against his behind, and he groaned softly in frustration. 

Moments passed and he was getting less worked up, when suddenly Kokichi let his hips rock into the male again, holding his hips up a bit to get the previous angle which made the male see stars. Shuichi’s body shook a bit, as he closed his eyes shut harshly, his nails digging into the mattress and moans inevitably leaving him as his g spot was once again stimulated. ‘There, there’, Kokichi hummed, nuzzling his shoulder as he leaned over him again, a hand reaching down and softly stroking Shuichi’s cock, loving the noises leaving him. He was trying to keep himself up, and Ouma could only grin at the control he felt over the male underneath him, although it quickly turned into a pleasured expression at what he was experiencing himself. 

In no time did Saihara feel it again, that pressure of wanting to spill and let himself be fully taken by Kokichi, but this time he only moaned louder at the dick being thrusted in and out of him, pushing back against it perhaps more desperate than before, because desperate he was. He knew his body was tightening around Kokichi by the strangled groans that left the dom, and it gave him a small bit of satisfaction to know that he was doing well. He was close, again, strings of curse words leaving his lips. He wanted it, he  _ needed _ it. And still.. and still, Kokichi stilled his hips again. 

Shuichi’s eyes widened once again, his hands shaking as they held onto the sheets. ‘N-no!’, he whimpered, pushing back, no matter how many times and how red the purple haired male would slap his ass; as it stung softly it only added to the amazing sensation after all. ‘Pl-please, no, you c-can’t d-do this, please’, Shuichi whined, his head dropping down as Kokichi grabbed onto his hips harshly, making his body still. He could feel it, his cock was so close to his prostate, and it was the only thing that would be able to fully send him over the edge. He needed it, but Kokichi was mean, so mean, he wouldn’t give him what he needed. And, considering the sadistic smirk on his face, he was  _ loving  _ this. 

‘P-please, f-fuck me, I n-need to- I n-need to come, I was s-so close, O-Ouma!’, he cried, lips trembling as he felt like tears could actually spill from his eyes. He felt the male’s dick twitch inside of him, but it wasn’t enough, it was by far not enough. ‘Shh, it’s okay kitten, it’s okay’, Kokichi shushed him with a soft voice, breathing heavily like Saihara himself was, rubbing the red and bruised skin underneath his hands. ‘Y-you can’t do this, s-so close, please…’, Shuichi whispered defeatedly, his thighs, no, his whole skin shaking a bit, needing that sensation to come back. He didn’t even care that what he was doing was wrong, so very wrong, the thought only worsened his desire for the wonderful release. It was so good, Ouma was so good, and he was ripping it away from him just at the peak.    
Once again the purplenette started to move his hips ruthlessly, having enough energy for the both of them left. Shuichi felt small tears leave his eyes as he moaned at the feeling, and his arms gave out, the only thought on his mind Kokichi’s length and how it needed to please him, he needed it, and he needed it right now. ‘Y-yes’, he gasped gratefully, rocking into the feeling to the best of his ability, but he was laying with his cheek pressed on the mattress that he was being fucked into, unable to form good sentences, but muttering incoherent words so now and then if he wasn’t moaning from the feelings he was experiencing. His hole was overstimulated and it was a wonderful feeling, he had to admit. The fact that he was completely at Kokichi’s mercy pushed him closer to the edge, something he had now learned to fear, at least if it was Ouma that had to grant him the wish of actually coming. 

He was close, once again, and his cock was whining for him to simply let go. Kokichi knew this, of course he knew this. Tears were welling in his eyes as he pushed back against the hips that were thrusting into him, becoming a bit sloppier. ‘P-please, please nnhgg~ p-please Ouma y-you have to-’, he whimpered, his thighs feeling weak and wobbly as Kokichi was the one holding his body up. His face he pressed into the mattress as he cried out.  _ ‘Cruel, cruel, cruel’ _ , he whimpered over and over as he felt that dread that Kokichi was going to stop, right before he could let himself go and feel the feeling they had worked up to all this time. Little did he know, it only feeded into the purple haired male’s sadistic nature. 

But Kokichi didn’t stop. His thrusts may have been sloppy, but he continued to push in harshly, hitting the spot that made Saihara see stars again and again. Reaching his hand out in between his legs, he wrapped it around Shuichi’s hard on, pumping him in time with his trusts and taking in the completely wrecked moans, cries and whimpers that left the boy. It was beautiful, how much of a mess he seemed in the moment, and how little of that once so very polite and preserved boy he met at the bar today had changed into a complete sucker for being under his control, for being his  _ price _ . ‘C-come for me, baby’, he told Shuichi, groaning as he felt his own high speeding towards him, taking over his ability to slow down. 

And Shuichi did. With strings of ‘ _ thank you thank you thank you’ _ s leaving him absentmindedly, the male came in hot white spurts onto the bed, as Kokichi made sure to milk every last drop out of him, the feeling of the sticky warm liquid, how Shuichi’s body tightened and tensed around him and his reaction to the absolute definition of euphoria, being enough to also get Kokichi over the edge. Over sensitive but unable to do anything about it, Shuichi’s body jolted a bit as Ouma rode out his own high, taking everything out of it that he could. 

Eventually, the purple haired male pulled out of him, and Shuichi’s body dropped to the bed, completely exhausted. He had definitely not been through such an intense orgasm before, or through such an intense experience all together. It pushed past all his expectations and threw him into a dark pit of sensations that he could still feel as he lay down, humming quietly, perhaps pathetically. Kokichi chuckled quietly, and got up from the bed, leaving him to lay there. 

For a second Saihara was convinced that he had simply left him there, but the male came back eventually with a damp towel, slowly cleaning Shuichi’s stomach and wherever else their semen had spilled. The bliss as aftermath from what had just taken place in the bedroom was enough to keep Shuichi calm and easy as his naked body was being cleansed by Kokichi. As the towel was gone, the purplenette’s hand cupped his face, making him open his eyes slowly. Ouma smiled down at him, less malice in his expression. ‘Hey… you alright?’, he asked to be sure. His free hand was rubbing circles into his hip, and the feeling was nice, calming. Shuichi nodded in response, even if he felt a little heavy. 

‘Do you think you can walk?’, Kokichi asked then, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly as Shuichi chuckled quietly, blinking. ‘I-I think, yeah’, he muttered, his voice a little bit hoarse, making his face turn red again. ‘Cute’, Kokichi muttered, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. ‘Well then, you might not want to leave Harukawa waiting for you too long’, Ouma hummed as he pulled back. 

At the mentioning of his friend that was indeed waiting for him outside, Shuichi’s eyes widened as he shot up. ‘Oh no-’, he gasped, realising that he indeed had left her there for a very long time, and oh crap, how was he going to explain this?! He swiftly pulled on his clothes, ignoring the snickers that came from Ouma, standing up on his wobbling legs as he swiftly steadied himself by holding onto the bedpost. 

‘I’ll see you later?’, Ouma asked teasingly, a smirk on his face as Shuichi was still busy collecting everything he needed and with hands shaking from the bliss he’d just been put through buttoning his shirt back up. ‘Y-yeah’, he muttered absentmindedly, although he was fairly sure that it was obvious that he would find an excuse to have an experience like this one again some time. In a way that Kokichi found adorable, Shuichi rushed out of the door when Ouma opened it for him with his keycard, giving him a small wave with a dark blush on his cheeks as he had a limp in his walk, making it to the exit of the place.   
  
And now it was time for him to explain why things took so long. Or better, it was time for Maki to explain why she didn’t tell him about the fact that their deal required a  _ price  _ to be claimed.   


(Not that Shuichi was complaining about that last part, though, but Maki didn't need to know that).


End file.
